1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary electric motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known techniques are to, in a known rotary electric motor that includes a cylindrical rotor and a stator to which a stator coil is attached, for example, release heat generated in the stator coil from a frame provided around the stator to the exterior of the rotary electric motor or release heat from a load side bracket joined to the frame to the exterior of the rotary electric motor (for example, FIG. 2 in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-98844, FIG. 1 in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-369449, FIG. 1 in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-309595, and FIG. 1 in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-72428).